paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kodiak and Tatiana
Kodiak and Tatiana are Kohos older sister and brother. First born was Tatiana then Kodiak then Koho. Personalities Kodiak: When he, Koho and Tatiana where just pups Kodiak would engoy playing pranks on Koho and messing with him (contributing more to Koho wanting to spend time with Monty instead of his brother and sister) but after Koho went Missing and Tatiana was hit by a car Kodiak is now striving to find Koho and show him that he isnt as bad as he seems. Tatiana: (In Progress) Apperances Kodiak: Kodiak is a white and realy dark grey husky. He has a black back with edges that come around his sides. From his eyes up he head is black along with half sideburns. He also has black triangles on the backs of his legs Tatiana: Tatiana is a dark tan husky. She also has the edges but her brown spot on her back goes all the way to her ears, though her forehead is white. She also has dark tan socks on eatch paw Bio After seperating from there parents (explained on Frosting and Snowballs page) Tatiana tried her best to be the leader though most of the time she would just leave that to Kodiak sometimes she was able to be the oldest one. After Koho got lost and the two pups searched and couldnt find him they gave up and started living life without him. One day Kodiak was seing how gullible Tatiana was and he told her to run around the bend to see if there was a car. She fell for it and went around the bend and onto the road there. Heading strait for her was a truck and she was struck. From that moment on Kodiak vowed to find his brother and be the best older brother he could After a while of dating and seeing his brother with his pups Kodiak and Hally decide to have there own pups, thats when Cerberus and Clover where born. Trivia * After Tatianas Death Kodiak vows to find his younger brother and be the best brother he can * Kodiak has a crush on Hally * When Kodiak first showed up to the Paw Patrol he was given the oprotunity to become a Cliff pup (Rock Climber) but he turned it down, Later he Took up the Offer (after seeing that Hally loved her job) and becomes a Rock Climbing pup * If we where to put his age in perspective, Kodiak is 14 and Tatiana is 15 against koho being 12 the regular pups being 9-12 and the teens being 16-18 * He is a Mentor to Sammie * Kodiak sings a song Similar to "He lives in you" to his pups, Neices and Nephews sometimes but he fixes it to be "She lives in you" for there mother and makes it more of a lullaby Uniform He wears a pale green top that is slightly looser than the normal PP tops and has longer 'sleve' like arms instead of the bands, it also has loops placed on the collar and back for him to tie his rope to Pup Pack Tools * He has a grabling hook * Pickaxe * Extra Rope Vehicle He has a pale green terrain jeep with his crest on the side of it on the front is also a Winch he can activate with his tag. Fears * He doesent like Caves or underground tunnels * He also has an Irational fear of the Night, He doesent mind the dark but he is Unable to do missions at night Catchprases * "Dont Mock the Rocks!" * "I dont need a rhyme to make the climb!" * "No need to mope when you have a rope!" Stories By Me Current Gen * Pups Find a Kodiak * Cold Paws * The Cupcake Catastrphe * Pup pup protection Future Gen * A Puppy Dilema * Slice of Life * Pups and the Snowy Proposal By Others Current Gen * A Sweet Mixup Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs/Games * Hey Brother (koho) Gallery Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3.03.45 AM.png|When Kodiak saw Tatiana had been hit Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3.04.12 AM.png|Kodiak and Tatianas refs Screen Shot 2015-04-09 at 9.18.07 AM.png|Kodiak taking a picture of Smiley in Kodiak alaska with a Kodiak camera drawn by Lyaneyorkie Screenshot 2015-04-09 at 6.12.09 PM.png|Kodiak and his crush (Owned by Wittlefuzzypuppies) Kodi an Hally2.jpg|Hally letting Kodiak lick the spoon Kodi and Hally3.jpg|Kodiak tried to bake a little gift for Hally (lets just say, he cant bake) 2015-05-29 11.27.59.jpg|Kodiak and Koho talking while they walk around Father's Day.jpg|Kodiak with his dad, brother and half siblings Shipengp1.jpg|Part One of a little comic I made for Fuzzy Shiehngge.jpg|Part Two Cheeb Hally and Kodiak.jpg|Cheeb Kodiak with Hally~ made by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Kodiakscreencap.jpg|Screenshot of Kodiak getting stuck in Chases sleepingbag Preggershally.jpg|Kodiak comforting Hally when shes worried about her pups Kodiakref.jpg|Kodiaks reference sheet Neverforget.jpg|Boots never forgets his family, But untill he finds Koho and Kodiak he doesent know what actualy happened to them, Kodiak and Tatiana with Frosting in his thoughts Big pic.jpg|Big Picture containing both Kodiak and Ghost Tatiana Part3.jpg|Close up of the part containing Kodiak Part9.jpg|Close up of the part containing Tatiana (as a Ghost) Helivesinyou.jpg|Kodiak singing to his pups Uniforms.jpg|Kodiak in his School Uniform Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Relatives Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mentor Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Student Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's